Why So Scared?
by Neon Panda 03
Summary: One day you make the horrible mistake of adventuring to Lavender Town. Will you live long enough to realize how much you regret your decision? Reated M for Horror and Gore/violence/bloody stuff. Don't let the horrible summary stop you from reading the story xD.


**A/N: This is my first Lavender Town Story! I hope you enjoy it!**

Adventuring, you went in the west part of the Kanto Region. Lazily you trudged through Saffron City and Route 8, in no hurry. You had no destination in mind. Eventually, you reached a small town you couldn't identify. Curiously you examined the broken, moss-clad sign. Out loud, you read it.

"Lavender Town"

You took a closer look and notice some scratches behind the moss. Hesitantly, you rip away the moss and uncover a few words etched into the sign.

"May the Fallen Rest in Infinite Peace"

Naturally, you become worried and wonder if you should enter the town or not but, like it always does, your curiosity gets the best of you. Humming to yourself, a comforting tune, you enter the purple town.

A thick fog glooms heavily in the air and for a second you could've sworn the fog had eyes. The moss-infected houses were old and battered. No matter what you did, you couldn't seem to shake the feeling that you were being watched. An eerie and uneasy feeling plagued the town and hung on your shoulders.

As you cautiously walked through the town the sound of a little girl chanting filled your ears. Concerned, you jog towards the sound and come across a grave. A petite girl kneeling in front of a tombstone shyly peers up at you.

"Skitty. Skitty is dead. Skitty." As she rocked back and forth the words erupted from her mouth. Her black victorian-style dress was ripped and torn.

"Little Miss?" Worry fills you and you reach out to touch her shoulder. She freezes and stops talking. Terrified, you back away and like a deer in headlights, you stare at the girl. Without warning, she threw her head back and laughed like a patient at a mental hospital.

"I killed Skitty!~ I killed Skitty!~" She yelled in a sing-song voice and began to walk towards you. Her eyes; missing. In one hand she held a bloody knife in the other she held, by the tail, a dead Skitty.

"Why so scared? Don't you want to play with me and Skitty? Forever?" She giggled some more and began to approach you. Her neck cracked as her head spun around in a circle. You can't help but shriek and cover your face, shock and fear wraps around your body, making it impossible to move. The fog swirled slowly around her. She smiled innocently and waved at you before being engulfed by the, now purple, fog.

Your instincts screech at you and tell you get out of the town, quick. You began to run back to the sign but the town seems to go on forever. Houses and a tower begins to reappear everywhere, it was as if you were going circles.

Admitting defeat, you find yourself outside the door of a large tower. The words;

"Pokémon Tower"

Were written across the door. Wearily, you open the door and a horrid stench invades your nose. Cringing, you cover your nose and look around. It was absolutely dead-silent despite the fact that there were several people huddled around tombstones.

While inspecting the room you see a desk against the wall with a secretary-like lady sitting behind it.

"Excuse me, can you help me please?" You ask politely.

Slowly, the lady lifts up her head and looks at your in the eye. Gradually, she brought her index finger up to lips and made a quiet 'sssssh' sound.

"Please…" you whisper, pleading. All the lady did was repeat her actions again and look back down at the ground. Deciding that you wouldn't be able to get help from her, you stride over to a staircase. Intrigued, you gaze up to where it leads but your eyes are only met with darkness.

Tentatively, you climb up the steps and are eventually surrounded by darkness. You clench your eyes shut out of fear and began to climb up the stairs faster. You open your eyes and are met with a room similar to the one you just left. There were tons of tombstones placed throughout the room. A chill crawled down your spin as Goosebumps covered your arms. You breathe out slowly and to your astonishment you could see your breath.

Rapidly, you turn around to run back down the stairs but, the staircase disappeared. A tombstone was in its place and written on the tombstone, with blood, was your name. Your eyes widened as you become dizzy. The world seems to spin and you become nauseas. You grab your stomach and you feel something warm, sticky, and wet. You look down and your breath hitches.

Your hands are covered with blood and in your hands are parts of your intestines, cut up. You shake your head and pretend it's a dream. Your heart begins to beat faster and faster. You drop your intestines and clench your fist. You bring it up to your chest and you feel your heart stop. Sure enough, in your fist is your heart.

You try to scream but nothing comes out. You begin to suffocate, unable to get any air. You feel something shake you, like an earthquake.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Your eyes fly open and you see a kid in a pink dress by your side.

"You must've fallen asleep or something." She grinned delightfully at you.

"Where am I!?" You panic and sit up.

"Don't worry. I'll take you to a Pokémon Center right away! Afterwards you and I can play with my Pokémon!" After staring at the young girl for a moment you nod and agree. As you get up you see something in the girl's hands. It appeared to be a dead Skitty. You blink a few times and it seems to disappear.

"Are you okay?" She asks, troubled.

"Ya…" You try to force a smile as you stand up. The little girl opened her mouth to speak,

"Why so scared?"

**A/N: *Gasp* wasn't that a shocker xD. I hope you liked it a lot! Please review and stuff ^u^. **


End file.
